


mr(ious). masterpiece

by uwu_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pianist Baekhyun, Whipped Chanyeol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: One touch from the dainty finger of Byun Baekhyun on one piano key and Park Chanyeol fell in love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	mr(ious). masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago my lovely friend asked me to write her a bedtime story and i ended up writing this hehe and since it's valentine's day i thought i'd just fix it up a bit and post it <33 so here it is!

One touch. One touch from the dainty finger of Byun Baekhyun on one piano key and Park Chanyeol fell in love. He wasn’t one to go out alone, but after the swanky new piano bar had just opened, Chanyeol had found himself leaving the house every Tuesday night just to see the pianist in his element. The way his fingers would tell a story, drifting amongst the little black and white mountains, walking up and down a path-- Chanyeol couldn’t get enough. Byun Baekhyun was a man of wonder, his happiness shone brighter than the spotlight- no, it  _ was  _ his spotlight. He was born to play the piano and Chanyeol was born to listen to every note. Just like that, Chanyeol swore that he’d make this mysterious masterpiece of a man his no matter what it takes. And he did.

Baekhyun was quiet. He didn’t like people, he didn’t like places. But Chanyeol was human and Chanyeol was home. He’d find comfort in the other’s smiles, even more in his sweaters. He’d feel at peace, laying in bed with him, foreheads together, fingers interlaced.

Baekhyun also couldn’t see. He had lost his sight when he was very young, his life shrouded in darkness. That was all before Chanyeol swept him off his feet and showed him light didn’t have to be seen, but  _ felt.  _ The warmth of it was Chanyeol’s voice, the brightness his laughter. Chanyeol was all Baekhyun needed to see again.

He was playing at the piano bar, his smile wide as ever, maybe a little tipsy, but happy nonetheless. It was his special set.  _ Byun Baekhyun, rising pianist. Your name will be up in lights one day!  _ Jongdae had said. He had just smiled, taking a seat at his comfort-- the piano. Just as he wrapped up his piece, he felt a presence next to him. At first, he was skeptical, afraid. His expression probably looked frantic, because the person only chuckled.

“I just wanted to let you know that you’ve stolen my heart, Byun Baekhyun.” A warm voice mumbles. It’s a little slurred, Baekhyun lifts his shoulder to his ear, a knee jerk response when someone’s too close. It wasn’t uncomfortable-- just new. 

Baekhyun lets out a laugh, a golden feeling lifting in his chest. “That’s what they all say.”

But the stranger, Chanyeol, proved to be different. He was attentive, loving, understanding-- everything Baekhyun wished for. He was gentle, but not afraid of Baekhyun. He never treated him differently, unlike so many others had done. It made him fall in love.

Everything with Baekhyun was peaceful to Chanyeol. His hectic life seemed to calm down once Baekhyun was in his life. The days when he’d wake up to Baekhyun’s kisses, warm hands and long fingers climbing up his bare chest, those were the days Chanyeol felt the most at home. The nights where the older would sit there, playing piano with such energy, hand creating another story to an already memorized one, those were the nights Chanyeol fell even deeper in love.

However, things started to feel different. Every time Chanyeol held his hand, ran his thumb over the pianist’s fingers, he realized it felt empty. It was wrong, but something in him was unsatisfied, incomplete. The thought would overtake his mind for weeks, and he’d take it in, succumbing to the unknown.

As they held each other in bed that night, Baekhyun fast asleep, Chanyeol came to a decision. He’d have to take the chance, even though it terrified him. It would be for the better of them both. 

A week later, he had come back from work, finding his pianist playing. His posture wasn’t perfect, he was a little hunched, his shoulder blades showing through the thin fabric of his shirt. His fingers, however, were playing an old love song. Chanyeol grinned and dropped his bags on the couch immediately, rushing to hug his lover from behind. Baekhyun’s smile was bright as Chanyeol pushed a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m home, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun chuckles. So soft, only meant for Chanyeol’s big ears. “I could hear you come in, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol settles next to him on the seat, despite Baekhyun’s frown when he’s forced to scooch over. 

“Chanyeol, I’m practicing.”

“You know I love you, right?”

Baekhyun stills, then slaps the other’s arm. It doesn’t even surprise Chanyeol that his aim is perfect. “ _ No,  _ I forgot.”

Chanyeol takes a hold of the pianist’s hand, running his thumb over the knuckles. “I'm smiling right now. But, I really do love you, Baekhyun.”

“I know, love. Why are you telling me this?”

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand and leads it to his ears. He watches as the other notices the feeling, tugging on them. Soon enough, both of the pianist's hands are traveling over Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol shuts his eyes, lets Baekhyun do his thing, tracing every feature of his face, mapping every part of him for memory. His fingers are dainty, but they’re powerful and Chanyeol’s wrapped around them. His thumbs smooth out his eyebrows, he tugs on his ears again, he traces the bow of his lips with his index finger. Soon after, his lips replace his fingers, running his teeth across Chanyeol’s lower lip. Chanyeol sighs, pulls him closer, they’re mirroring each other, they’re becoming one.

When they pull apart, Baekhyun could feel a hint of a smile off the other’s lips. He hears the softest, deepest voice speak up.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“Mhm?” He tilts his head, confused at his lover’s behavior.

“I love you. Your view on life is better than anyone who can see it for themselves. Your music makes me want to build a stage just for you. Your heart is full of love to give. Your laughter is the soundtrack to life. Your eyes see more than anyone else. And your hands. So powerful, so beautiful, so…”

Baekhyun lifts a brow, squeezes Chanyeol’s fingers. “So?”

“So incomplete.”

The pianist shakes his head. “I don’t understand, love.” Chanyeol lets go of his hand for a moment, Baekhyun gets frantic. He feels around for his lover, but he’s not beside him any longer. 

“Chanyeol? Love, are you with me?” His heartbeat quickens, as he waves his arms about. There’s nobody there, there’s nobody anywhere here. The silence is loud as he stands up, stumbling over the piano bench, hoping to find Chanyeol again. Everything around him is empty, and cold, and dark. 

Just then, a warm hand grabs his, light spilling into his chest, bringing relief to his heart. “I always am.” Something small is placed in his palm.

Baekhyun looks perplexed as he feels the object. His fingertips drift over every groove, feeling every ridge of the small thing. With each trace, his expression grows more surprised. 

Chanyeol takes the object from his hand, and Baekhyun hears the sound of him shifting. 

“L-love, what…”

“I’m kneeling in front of you,” Baekhyun hears the other say. Chanyeol takes a deep breath in. “You are my everything. Byun Baekhyun, you mysterious masterpiece of a man, will you marry me?”

It’s a moment of silence, and then Baekhyun’s nodding, soon enveloped in a hug by the other. Chanyeol slips the ring on, a thin silver band and tiny diamond glistening in the light. Baekhyun feels tears streaming down his face, but Chanyeol’s there to wipe them away. They’re kissing soon after that, Baekhyun’s hands holding the taller’s jaw, thumbs pushing into the dimples. He kisses like he plays, something Chanyeol loves. Every push is like a note, every swipe of his tongue is a glissando. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s hands against his waist, his hair against his forehead, and his smile against his own. He’s pushed back, his lover’s lips still on his. And his hands find their place on the piano keys, the loud and out-of-place notes forming the eccentric melody of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> 💓💓💓 hope you liked it!


End file.
